


The Space In Between

by reylotea



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Reylo, Eventual Reylux, Jealousy, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Smut, grey!rey, hux and kylo have no chill, posessiveness, rey is beauty and grace and will punch both of them in the face, slowburn kylux, this is for the reylux fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotea/pseuds/reylotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the Force, bringing together two unlikely people as it did for her and Kylo Ren.</p><p>Maybe it was something inevitable, a trajectory that had been set into motion since the day they met. </p><p>Or maybe Rey just had a penchant for making  powerful men come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space In Between

**Author's Note:**

> This story's endgame will be reylux, featuring established reylo, new relationship reyux, slow burn kylux. This first chapter is pure Reyux, so if that's not your thing, please move along. Otherwise, enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to the ever-lovely [@brittlelimbs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/profile) Thanks for being an absolute delight and encouraging me to finally post this! <3 
> 
> This one's for the Reylux Fam.
> 
> ***

They were in that sedated moment after the high, that baited breath of suspended animation where heated, sweat-slick skin had long since cooled along with the ardour. Hux was upright, back pressed to one of the viewports that made up the walls of the observation deck, nothing but the reinforced transparisteel separating him from the stars. 

He was spread out like some exotic pasha in all his nude glory amongst their sparse pile of clothes they had turned into a makeshift pallet. He pulled another cigarette from somewhere, taking long drags of it before blowing out neat little rings that formed halos around them. The cloistering sweetness of the smoke served as a balm to the rawness she felt in both her body and mind and she breathed it in, willing the raging storm in her head to calm. She was stretched out beside him on her back, head cushioned on his thigh with his greatcoat draped across her. 

Though they had...finished... awhile ago, they hadn't spoken a word, falling into silence not long after Rey's cries had faded. The one comfort she had was that Hux hadn't stopped touching her and Rey found she liked that very much. His hands had remained on her, long fingers trailing and caressing whatever skin was visible to him, soothing the bites and bruises that resulted from unforgiving floors and metallic walls. 

They played in her hair, spread across his lap like a chestnut colored blanket. He stroked the length of it with soft hands against her scalp, combing through to the ends he could reach, wrapping stray curls around his fingertips with such delicacy she imagined him to be handling a porcelain doll rather than her tangled curls. But his hands were warm and not many people cared to touch her in this way so she kept still and quiet. 

She was already drifting, her mind edging towards sleep when his words reached her. His voice was low, reverent - unwilling to break this strange peace that had descended on them, but his words remained blunt as ever. 

“Will he kill me?” Hux asked. 

Rey’s eyes snapped open. “What do you mean?” 

She looked up at him, watching as he took a final drag on his cigarette before flicking the nub into the dark. He held the smoke in for a long moment before releasing it, making a cloud form about them. 

“Do you think Ren will kill me for this?” his voice was steady, but she could feel the tension that was slowly beginning to build in him. His hands finally remained unmoving in her hair. 

“He's done worse for less.”

Rey scoffed. “Don't be ridiculous, Kylo won't kill you. He can't. Aren't you... higher than him?” 

“Technically we’re the same rank, in a sense. And I've seen him kill over much less a slight than this.” 

He ran trembling fingers through his own disheveled hair, pushing it out of his eyes. 

“Ren’s been looking for a reason to off me, I've given him a hell of a good one to now.” 

She was quiet, her fingers tracing small swirls along his thigh and hip where her cheek was cushioned.  
His hands continued their route, working down to her neck and the sensitive skin over her collarbone. Rey watched him, taking in as much of his features as she could in the dim light. The stars were bright, but his back was to them and she couldn’t see his expression. Just the outline of shoulders that weren't quite broad and a fine-boned profile when he would turn to the side. 

“Are you so sure he’d kill you over this?” she reached up, dragging cold fingers down his cheek while his head was turned. She could feel the slight curve in the shape of his lips. He was smiling. 

“I am. I've gone and defiled you, though I daresay it was worth it.” 

He nipped at her fingertips as they passed against his lips and kissed them softly. 

“You make it sound like I'm something sacred.” 

“Aren’t you?” 

Hux took her hand in his own, holding it to his face as his mouth ghosted from fingers to the inside of her wrist, placing yet another soft kiss against her pulse that sent it spiking up her arm. The gesture both warmed and thrilled her. It was something she wasn't quite used to -this strange aftertaste that left an unfamiliar sweetness in her mouth and a warmth in her chest. 

Pillowtalk- that's what she'd heard Poe describe once. That incredibly intimate moment between sex and sleep. Where promises and declarations are made in the safety of darkness and sweet nothings are told in whispering tones. 

Rey smiled. If this was pillow talk, strewn out across a hard floor with one lover asking if her other would kill him, well...she supposed it would have to do. 

Yet there was still a softness here that lacked when she was with Kylo. This whole experience with the General was different from what she had with Kylo. Rey wasn’t sure if that was a good thing yet. But the thought was growing on her tired mind. She closed her eyes, breathing deep while concentrating on the fingers running through her hair, letting her strange musings run along.

 

Kylo kissed her like it was the last kiss, all lips and tongue and clashing teeth set on devouring her. He fucked her with all the urgency and desperate rage of a man who knew he couldn't keep her, at least in the way he wanted- no matter how many times he had shown up and she had come running into his arms. He was a heat that consumed her with no apologies and burned through her until she was nothing more than ash and she let him, Force did she let him. 

She could let the light in herself dim just a little more, delve a little deeper and know he would be there to tether her, because as cruel as he was, he would never let her sink to his level. Not his beautiful, sun-kissed girl who walked the fine line for both of them, one foot in light, the other in shadow. There were no gentle words between them, just silent promises, long looks in the dark and a bond that could transcend stars. It was all too much and not enough. An elegant kind of madness that offered them both sanity and sanctuary. 

But Hux… Brendol Hux kissed her like it was the first kiss. He kissed her with a calculated gentleness meant to draw her in like a man coaxing something wild to eat from his palm. But wasn’t that what she was to him? Something savage and fierce compared to all his cool authority? His kisses were long and drawn out and lazy.  
Hux kissed her like he was savoring the last bite of a good meal. It filled her with a warmth that started deep in her chest and ended at the very tips of her fingers and toes, a kind of heat that was gradual and then everywhere, like the smoke from his cigarettes he loved so much and the way they stuck in your lungs, making your head a little lighter and your body a little looser. Hux kissed and fucked her as if he wanted to keep her. 

Maybe she would let him. 

 

That thought alone should have scared her, but she couldn't find it in herself to care, even with that constant, miniscule tug in the back of her mind. 

She felt his fingers trace her lips and she opened her eyes to watch as she returned his gesture from earlier, kissing them softly. He smiled down at her again, this time wider and her body hummed. 

“Do you regret this happening?” his whispered. 

Rey sat up, his coat falling from her as she moved to straddle his lap. Hux couldn't hold back a moan when he felt her wet cunt rubbing against his cock, already half hard at the sight of her pressed against him. His hands moved to her hips, keeping her in place as he leaned forward and quickly latched onto one of her breasts, rolling the hardened peak of her nipple between lips and teeth. 

Rey let out a shaky breath, threading her fingers into his hair as he moved to the other nipple. She watched him through a half-lidded gaze, his green eyes boring into hers as he licked and sucked. The small, warm spark that had taken up root in her chest came to life again, leading a slow burn through her body until she was soft and hot against him once more.

She tugged on his hair until he reluctantly left her breasts to look at her. They were both panting when she ground her hips down, his hard length catching against her slick folds. She could see the emotion swirling behind his eyes, could taste the small anxieties when she bent her head to kiss him, catching his bottom lip between small, neat teeth and biting down. Hux stilled, his pulse jumping beneath her hands. She spoke into their kiss, lips whispering against his. 

“I have no regrets Bren, but why does it feel like you might.” 

His silence spoke volumes. 

His fingers dug into the skin of her lower back, nails scratching into the sensitive flesh. Rey winced, but didn’t pull away, and neither did he. He kissed her harder, one of his arms snaking up her back to tangle fingers into her hair, holding her head to his as he devoured her mouth, licking into every crevice, sucking until both their lips were red and wet. He didn’t let her up until they were both heaving for air, and even then he didn’t let her far, still keeping her head locked to his, mouths hovering mere inches apart. 

“You’re his.”

The way he said it wasn’t a question, but stated as if he were giving very precise orders to Mitaka on the bridge. Rey was nothing if not a little rebellious towards a tone like that and the anger flared in her. 

“I belonged to myself far longer than I belonged to Kylo Ren.” 

She bit out the words, her amber eyes boring into his green until he dipped his head in the smallest of nods. 

She belonged to no one. Not unless she wanted to. 

And it was something Brendol Hux and Kylo Ren would have to come to terms with if whatever this was would continue. 

That tiny seed of inky darkness that resided in her hummed, heating her blood to a boil. Too long had she spent being valued according to other’s terms. No longer. Never again would she sacrifice any part of herself without wanting to. 

Hux reached up, both his hands cupping her face as he leaned up to her, pressing his lips against hers in a way that could almost be called chaste. She smiled against him. Maybe the sweetness wasn't bad at all. 

She pushed away from him, sitting back on her knees and wrapped her fingers around his hardened cock, stroking until his chest was heaving, a pleasing blush tinging from his cheeks to the pale skin of his chest. She thumbed the head, swollen and red, gathering the precum that had pearled there before licking it clean off her fingers. Hux groaned, his pupils blown wide, black against a slim corona of green. 

He palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples until she gasped. There. There was the line she was used to toeing, that fine thread separating pain and pleasure.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands more fully. He was already moving her atop him, the thick head of his cock rubbing maddeningly against her slit. Rey lowered herself slowly, feeling every wet inch until he was rooted deeply enough in her that she felt an almost painful kind of fullness. She clenched around him, body still adjusting though he had been buried in her less than an hour ago. Her breathing was shallow, teeth buried into her own bottom lip as she balanced on him, willing her over stimulated body to relax. 

Hux held himself still, though he wanted nothing more than to pull her down and fuck into her wet heat until she was a trembling mess in his arms. She was already halfway there, her thighs building small tremors against his hips. Both were so oversensitive from earlier, even he was struggling to bypass his own overwrought nerves. 

He ground his teeth, taking deep breaths before he moved his hands to the swell of her hips, slowly dragging her back up his length before pulling her down into a deep thrust. Rey keened, her head tipping forward as her hands gripped at his abdomen and chest, blindly searching for anything to hold onto. Her eyes had slid shut, her lips were wet and pink, parted just enough for small puffs of air to escape. 

“Rey, look at me.” 

His tone sent a shiver racing through her that they both felt. She moaned something nonsensical and his smile was a tad possessive when her eyes slid open and he could see nothing but the lust and pleasure her body was consumed in. His lovely girl was wrecked. 

She could already feel her orgasm racing to meet her, her body a strange paradox of heat and chills. She met him at each thrust, thighs shaking and wet from their mixed arousal as well as the mess still in her from before.

Hux pushed himself up on his elbows and bent his knees up behind her, effectively tipping her forward to meet his lips. She moaned into his mouth, barely able to keep the steady rhythm he had going, allowing him to guide her hips, fucking into her as she hovered over him on her knees. He took her hands and laced their fingers together, letting her pin his arms down with her weight. 

“Come for me, darling.” he whispered, watching as this goddess of a woman rode him to her pleasure, bathed in starlight and gripping his hands and his cock until he was sure there would be bruises on both. 

“Bren, please-” 

Her voice was a breathy whine, high and perfect, like a cry to god. Fuck, she was going to be the death of him. But what a way to go. He licked into her open mouth, demanding her release in the softest murmurs. 

Her hips became more erratic and he pried his left hand out of her vicegrip, sliding his thumb into his mouth before pressing it against her clit with a ghost touch, barely applying pressure. It was enough. Rey’s scream echoed once more through the observation deck with nothing but the stars and himself to hear them. Her cunt gripping him tight enough to be almost painful coupled with her blissful scream was enough to drag him into his own raging orgasm. He spilled into her with one more hard thrust, nails digging into her hips hard enough to break skin as he held himself in her. His hoarse shout echoed hers. 

 

Then he was falling against the cold transparisteel at his back. His hooded gaze was fixed on his seed beading down her thighs as she slid off him. There was enough spend that some of it dripped messily onto his stomach as she moved, but he didn't care enough to wipe it away. What he did care about however, was watching Rey casually bend her head to lick it away with a single swipe of her tongue, stating at him the entire time. He trembled beneath her, groaning as he hauled her up to smash his mouth against hers, tasting their shared release on her tongue. Rey pulled away giving him the most satisfied smile he had yet to see from her. 

She fell against him, her head tucked easily under his chin, arm thrown across his chest. They were still trying to catch their breaths and their sweat was sticking to eachother uncomfortably but they remained there, holding one another in the quiet bay, watching the stars float by. This time it was him drifting towards sleep and her quiet words that woke him.

“I wouldn't let him kill you. I want you to know that.” She said, voice sleepy.

Hux smiled, glad she couldn't see what was probably no doubt the sappiest expression on his face. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head where it lay against his chest, smoothing disheveled curls off her face. Her breathing slowed as she fell deeper towards sleep, though when he spoke he knew she heard him when her arms tightened around him. 

“We have time to figure this out. Afterall, Ren’s not back for another month.” 

Hux could feel her smile against his chest.


End file.
